


Valentine's Loneliness

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, Valentine's Day, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Dan has set up the perfect Valentine's Day for himself and Arin, too bad Arin never shows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write this last year but never got round to it, so this is set in 2016.

Danny sighed as his eyes began to feel heavy and he figured it was time to retire to bed.

‘What a way to spend Valentine’s day,’ Dan thought to himself as he started blowing out candles. Normally he wouldn’t care about Valentine’s day since he’s been single for it for the last few years but this year he wasn’t single, though he might as well be, most people in the world who knew of him thought he was.

Dan had been in a relationship with Arin for six months, half a year and yet they hadn’t spent any time together on Valentine’s day. He figured Arin would come over, not for the whole day, he understood that he would want to spend time with Suzy but an hour, that’s all Danny hoped for. Maybe he should have asked Arin to come over but he was a little nervous. It didn’t help that Arin had asked him to do Single Train even though they were dating. Dan had hoped that maybe Arin would have asked him to record a Date Grumps episode with him, and then there would be one with Suzy, or the three of them together. He did as Arin wished though, maybe that was a mistake. The episode with Kevin was fun, but it hurt Dan having to act like he was single. To add insult to injury Kevin began dating someone before the episode was out and the description stated that Kevin was no longer single, yet there was no comment on Dan himself.

Of course, Dan was never one to want a relationship that was overly public, but he and Arin had already shared so much, and Valentine’s day would be the perfect day to reveal that they were dating.

Dan sighed as he cleared up the dining room. Barry had stayed with his girlfriend that night, so Danny was alone, and he certainly felt the loneliness. The dining room looked so pretty, rose petals scattered across the table; a cute plush cat in the middle because it reminded Dan of Arin. Candles were lit around the room, and the food Danny had prepared so it just needed to be headed up was left in the fridge, Danny really wasn’t hungry anyway.

Blowing out the last candle Danny made his way to the living room and pulled out his laptop. It was almost three in the morning but he didn’t really care. He pulled up the episodes Arin and Suzy had done together, Dan wasn’t really sure why he did it, they just upset him even more, and the feeling of jealousy sunk in and he closed the episode he was watching. Then he tried to get comfortable in bed but he couldn’t. It didn’t help that not only was his bed massive, making him feel even more lonely, but since he was moving out soon a lot of his stuff was already boxed up, thus giving him a feeling of loneliness but also a feeling of not belonging anymore.

At some point Dan did eventually fall asleep but it was a restless sleep and he woke up a lot earlier than he needed to. He decided to ask Brian if he wanted to hang out, but he was busy since he really wanted to spoil Rachel since he didn’t have much of a chance to last Valentine’s day and so he decided he would extend the holiday since they both had days off. Dan understood and started to clean up a bit. He’d left the petals around the apartment and they were now wilted and going from a pretty pink to a dull brownish colour. He threw as many as he could be bothered to pick up off of the floor before getting the vacuum. Maybe he should have checked Arin would have liked to come round, and not been so impulsive, but he wanted to surprise Arin, and therefore didn’t want Arin to know anything was going on.

He then made himself breakfast and waited for Barry to return home, knowing that his happy-go-lucky attitude would make him feel better, even if the reason Barry was so happy was because he had a great Valentine’s. Danny just liked seeing his friends happy.

Barry noticed that Dan was upset and saw that the food he’d supervised Dan to make was still in the fridge so he didn’t talk about how his Valentine’s day went in too much detail, and suggested he and Dan watch something together and just relax for a bit since they both seemed to struggle with doing that even on days off. Dan was thankful for Barry, and agreed on watching some shitty movie on Netflix just to make fun of and it did manage to take his mind off of Arin for a while.

Unfortunately, he did have to go into work the next day to film episodes with Arin and he was dreading it. Dan wasn’t one for confrontation but that day he just couldn’t help himself. Arin was joking around, playing the game but Dan wasn’t reacting to them, instead he was just reliving the loneliness he felt that night and anger was taking over him. It only got worse when Arin started talking about Valentine’s day and told Dan what he bought for Suzy.

“Hey Dan are you okay?” Arin questioned, noticing that Danny had said anything in a while, and a lot of the time just made a noise in acknowledgement when Arin said something. Had he even laughed yet?

“Why do you care?” Dan muttered, half hoping Arin didn’t hear because honestly, he could feel not only his anger spiking but there were tears forming in his eyes and it was hard to keep them at bay.

“What? Danny of course I care.” Arin sounded hurt that his boyfriend would even feel that way. He paused the episode, they’d probably scrap it anyway. After turning the capture off Arin turned to look at Danny who was curled up in his blanket, hiding the majority of his face.

“Dan, talk to me. Please.”

Danny couldn’t find it in him to be angry when Arin was looking at him like that, with such love and care, as well as a hint of sadness. It did make Dan a little more annoyed, but he was too tired to fight.

“It just… It really hurts that we’ve been together for like half a year and you didn’t want to see me on Valentine’s day.”

Arin’s heart sank, he didn’t realise Dan would be upset when he showed no interest in Valentine’s day. He shouldn’t have just assumed.

“Dan, I… I didn’t think you were interested. You said you’d do the Single Train so I thought you weren’t comfortable, or you didn’t think we had been together for long enough for that, like you weren’t ready.”

“I waited for you all day Arin, I figured maybe you’d come over for an hour. I understand that you’re with Suzy, and I understand you want to spend time with her on Valentine’s day but I thought maybe I could have an hour. It was our first Valentine’s day, we’ve been together for almost seven months, I just… I felt so alone.”

Arin felt his heart breaking as Dan’s voice wavered and he could see the tears in his boyfriend’s eyes. He was trying to keep them back. Arin moved closer to Danny, cuddling up to him and rubbing his back to try and calm him down.

“I’m sorry. I just… I set everything up because I wanted it to be a perfect surprise, and you never came, then Barry was out and most of my shit is packed away, and everything’s been so hectic.” Dan began spewing apologies, his voice cracking as tears started to stream down his face.

“You don’t need to apologize Dan. It’s not your fault. Come on, we’re not going to be able to film episodes like this.”

Arin stood, holding his hand out for Dan who looked at him in confusion.

“Where are we going?” He questioned, taking Arin’s hand, letting himself be pulled up from the couch, out of his comfy blanket burrito.

“Your house so we can have a relaxing Valentine’s day. I have your present in my car, come on I need my snuggle man.”

Danny couldn’t help but giggle as he followed Arin outside to the car. He wasn’t allowed his present until they got to his house, but it was worth the wait.

Arin loved the Valentine’s cat plushie, and said it was going on his desk as soon as he went to the office again, then he gave Danny his present. A blue promise ring.

“I know it’s kind of lame but I just wanted to let you know that our relationship means the world to me, and even though I can’t be with you all the time I still love you so much.” Arin had a goofy smile on his face as he showed that he was wearing a matching ring.

“Arin I… I love it, so much. It’s perfect, thank you.”

They settled down after that. Danny decided that the meal he’d made for the two of them a few days before was no longer good to eat, but he had the ingredients to make it again, with Arin’s help. He liked this, how domestic it was, and how right everything felt.

“I love you,” Danny whispered just loud enough for Arin to hear.

“I love you too, so much,” Arin replied just as softly. Danny decided that this was the best Valentine’s day he’d ever had, even if it was a couple days late.


End file.
